Different Demise for Buu
by Dr. Blue22
Summary: What if Gohan Learned something but didnt master it until after the Cell games? And how does this Change what happend to Majin Buu? Read to Find out! REVIEW PLEASE :D Thanks!


Alright so this is a one-shot. I thought i'd make changing the end of the Majin Buu saga with a twist sorta and only a few changes from the original show. Thanks Review! Tell me what you think!

* * *

><p>"So... This must be other world. Huh, looks just like dad described it." Gohan thought aloud flying across other world in the wide expanse of golden clouds the pinkish purple sky and the enormously long path shaped as a snake. "Man, this sucks i wonder who i can find here" Sais Gohan. Flying towards the giant Castle with thousands upon thousands of weird white puff balls lining up to enter the structure. Jumping over the roof and landing in front of a huge red ogre sitting behind the desk, Gohan asks "hey are you king yemma?"<p>

With a voice booming towards gohan he replies, "Ah yes, Goku's son, i suppose you are searching for your friends are you not?"

"Well you got me there, do you happen to know how i ended up in other world and who else is here?" replied Gohan.

"I can tell you i just sent your younger brother, as well as Trunks Briefs to Heaven, although they did not get to keep their bodies for they have not done enough in there short lives" the King Replies kindly. Or as Kindly as the voice would sound with an amplitude to hear from miles away.

"Hm.. S-"

"Before you say anything, you are here because majin buu changed after your father and Vegeta went inside buu to remove you as well as the children, Piccolo, and surprisingly Fat Buu." The King continued.

Looking around for a few moments Gohan finally notices Piccolo standing against a wall. "I've been wondering when you would show up kid." Piccolo says with a slight smirk. "well hey this is my first time dead ya' know, haven't really gotten the other worldly tour." Gohan replies with a smirk of his own. Scoffing Piccolo turns to King Yemma. " Say.. what do we do know I waited my trial for Gohan and hes here know, where do we go." Piccolo sais annoyed.

Sensing familiar power levels falling in the distance gohan cuts of King Yemma "well im not sure about you piccolo but i think i can sense Krillin and Yamcha's power levels dropping, and it seems like majin buu is causing the problems, so I'm going to try to get to them."

Yelling rather iritatingly "Do you not want to know where you go or not!" "yes, yes just tell us already." piccolo replies just as hotly

"Well then you have both been granted the opportunity to go to the warriors portion of upper heaven so if you would like to take the airplane it is here to right and it would take approximately one hour to reach the Grand Kai planet." Yemma calmly states. "Alright one hour... WAIT! that's to long! Other world is in danger right now!" yelled Gohan, thinking frantically he mutters under his breath. "well i guess i could Instant Transmission there."

Hearing his former pupil with his more than excellent hearing, growling he states.."What? since when have you been able to do the Instant Transmission?" Rubbing his neck and grinning sheepishly Gohan replies, "well before dad died while he and I were the the Hyperbolic time chamber he taught me how to transfer my self, although he never told me until the last 2 weeks of our time i didnt have time to master it and he never told me how to transfer other people with me. I guess he wanted to use it as a trump card against cell and not wanting me to risk my life or something and I only recently learned it, well not entirely to recently i would say about 2 years after the Cell games occurred because i havnt had much time to do anything for my self during my mother pregnancy and Gotens birth." Gohan rambled.

With a rather large anime style sweat drop forming on his alien head, Piccolo hoarsly replies "I guess your going to have to hurry up then, because i obviously cant get there with in the hour and im assuming it would be to late by then."

Eavesdropping on their current conversation King Yemma questions "What in the HFIL are you two babling about this time?" The currently frustrated namek in question replies with a rather twisted smile "you would like to know wouldn't you? very well to answer your question." pausing for dramatic music to play in the back ground he continues "Only that Majin Buu is terrorising the Grand Kai plannet as we speak." he states rather smugly.

Furious Yemma Shouts "THEN GET YOUR SAIYAN BUTT THERE THIS INSTANT YOU STUPID KID!" Giving a disapproving look to the Ogre King Gohan replies "Fine, fine.. just about to do that anyways your royal redness." putting two fingers to his head just about to teleport out of King Yemma's castle he pauses. "hey why did you stop? Hurry up the universe is in grave danger!" Piccolo shouts out to his ex-pupil. Saiyan in question clearly getting annoyed states "Come on Piccolo can't you feel that, Its Father and Vegeta and they are both powering up at an enormous rate." Said Namek replies. "Then get your Tail-less behind over there, they must be luring Majin Buu as we speak"

And before anyone can speak, Gohan puts two fingers up, focus' on the growing power levels in the distance and Teleports. Thinking to him self Piccolo could have sworn he heard him say something about angry green mentors and annoying giant red ogres. "Well it was sorta nice to see you again Yemma, i'm going to head off to see what happened at the grand Kai's planet, possibly watch the battle from their and see whats going on with Krillin and Yamcha and see the damage done and help out."

"Just get out of here piccolo. Dang Mortals" muttered an annoyed King.

* * *

><p>~~**~~Sacred Land of the Kais~~**~~<p>

Having Just arrived at the planet Majin buu who is grinning very sadistically sneers at his to opponents, watching from a slight distance as they play there childish game of rock, paper, and scissors but to them is an important battle of the wits to see who fights an even more important battle of strength, skill and stamina against a universal threat. So after a few trys he begins to doze off, and having recently won their little game Goku whom is becoming increasingly frustrated at the monsters lack of attention begins to power up sending whirwinds of power and dirt all across the land thus making the childish evil bubblegum imitation a rough wake up call.

Off on the Cliff behind the scenes next to a dead saiyan prince the young and also now dead son of Goku appears out of thin air only to land right on top of said Prince. Shocked as well as surprised which is a hard thing to do to the one time noble prince rougly pushes young warrior off muttering about damned Kakabrats. Having just gotten up and lending a hand to the Prince who pushes away the help and stands up on his own rubbing his neck. "Hey Sorry there vegeta didn't mean to land on you, I'm kind of out of practice with that technique" Gohan sais sheepishly. Annoyed Saiyan prince scoffs and replies "what are you doing here and how the in the hell did you get your weakling self over here?"

Chuckling softly Gohan replies "Hm, well father taught my Instant Transmission during our time in the Hyperbolic time chamber and while I was talking with piccolo and King Yemma I sensed you and my father over there (who is now fighting Majin Buu in Super Saiyan two and has yet to notice is son) power up in what i assume was to lead Buu here to this world." Grabbing the younger saiyan by the scruff of his uniform yelling angrily, "If you have mastered the technique during your time in the chamber seven years ago how come no one knew about your knowledge on it!" Stuttering our a reply while turning blue "W-well *Coughing* C-can y-you le' m- go?"

Roughly tossing the boy who in turn didnt move more than a foot then stepping back a good two feet before clearing his throat and answer earlier question "Well as i was saying, I only learned the basics of it towards the end of my time in the chamber, and because its a complicated technique I didnt master it until a few years after the cell games with all that was happening in my family, also father didnt teach me how to transport people with me which is why Iam alone with out piccolo and, well Goten and Trunks didnt get to keep there bodies so they just went to upper heaven where im sure they have met up with their mothers and hopefully Videl" although muttering the last part.

Thankfully to Gohan, Vegeta didn't hear that last part and only replied with a "humph" and muttering something about blasted Kakarot spawns and damned red ogres as well as something about Italian Pizza but Gohan didnt hear that last part. Looking back towards the fight between his father who by now as ascended back to the third level of saiyan legend and Universal destructive monster of pink bubblegum. Watching the fight with silent awe Both Gohan and Vegeta notice that Goku is beginning to grow tired as is Majin Buu but Goku is losing power at a much faster rate. Realizing what is happening Gohan calls out to his father, "Hey dad! You need to take a breather!" Having heard what his son has said and just now realizing his son has actually joined up with them, stunned he leaves him self wide open for an attack from Buu who in return Smacks him right in the jaw hurling him towards the ground and landing a mere 6 feet from where Hercule and Bee are hanging off the side of a newly formed cliff.

Noticing his fathers distress and his hopefully girlfriend to be's father in trouble Gohan is about to jump to the rescue only to be help back by Vegeta. Slightly frustrating turning to Vegeta and voicing his thoughts Gohan mildly shouts "What are you doing Vegeta we have to help them!". "Very well brat but know this, it is my turn to fight Buu your father and I had a fair agreement during our intense battle of rock paper scissors, Understand. Thus Buu equals my opponent know." With a nod of understanding the major importance of Rock Paper Scissors, they both fly down towards the battle field. Separating Gohan watches as Vegeta kicks Majin Buu in the face in his ascended state and begins his own fight. Turning back to the situation at hand Gohan reaches his father and Hercule in a minuscule amount of time, and picking up Hercule and the puppy he places them on top of the cliff so they wont fall before walking towards his father. "So Dad that was a pretty intense fight you put out there" greeted Gohan with a chuckle and son grin on his face. Still Slightly stunned at the fact his eldest son was here in the alive in the flesh, well until he noticed the Halo similar to Vegetas mere inches above his head, he greeted in reply with the original Son Gin. "Hey son, how are you and when did you get here?" Helping his father to his feet and facing him, "well I got here just after what Vegeta told me your battle of rock, paper, and scissors, so ive been talking to him after I landed on him using Instant Transmission which, you still havn't told me how to transfer people with me because there's more to it than just having them touch you, because i tried bringing fish home for dinner more than once using the technique and it fried the fishes to the bones so I didn't want to risk that on a human. Any ways you need to rest up and after Vegeta gets his own beating which at the rate hes going shouldn't take to long." laughed Gohan as well as Goku who by know powered down to his base state to conserve energy.

"It's a good thing your here son with you at full power and when i get some strength back from using so much from the third level I believe we can win this with out a problem anymore." Nodding enthusastically Gohan In turn, turns to Hercule. "So Mr. Satan whats up?"

"Huh, you talkin to me kid? wait a second your Videls friend whats your name again Toran, Boran, Goran, yeah i think that was it yeah.. So kid why are you in my dreams?" Sweat dropping Gohan decides its best just ignore the buffoon, and as soon as he turns around he is smacked with a bloodied Vegeta whom he catches before he falls. "I see you got smacked pretty good out there Veggie." Snickers a visibly slightly healed Goku. "I'd watch your self Kakarot once this is all over and done ill just smack you to hell and back." Ignoring his meaningless threat Goku turns to his son who has placed Vegeta on the ground in a decently comfortable position considering his injuries. "Your turn son, Go get em. And do me proud." Smiling in return Gohan gives his thanks, Powers up to Mystic full power in mid flight to fight the evil menace.

Watching his son fight for all of 42 seconds Goku turns back to Vegeta, and with a questioning look, "Say Vegeta, Do you think they have any food here? im starving!" Sais Goku with dead seriousness behind his voice. Aggravated the Saiyan prince replies "shut up Kakarot, I believe I have a plan to finish this thing once and for all." Having piqued his interest Goku in turn replies with the son grin on his face, "Ya don't say, how about you tell me what it is?"

"Hmm.. I dont know kakarot i would rather not."

"Aw come on Veggie i can keep a secret" Replied goku while wagging his finger towards him self.

"Ugh Kakarot you are so dense.." Ignoring further pleas by the taller saiyan Vegeta begins to talk aloud in hopes the elder Kai as well as Kibitokai can hear him. "

"Supreme Kai, Dende, Old Kai Can your hear me I need your assistance!" looking towards the sky becoming more frustrated by the second while continuing his ignoring of younger saiyan only a few feet away. Vegeta Continues "Can you hear me or not!"

_"Yes, yes we're here." replied the elder Kai_

"Good now go to the new planet namek quick! Theres no time to waist, gather the Dragon Balls!"

_"I'll Have to tell them what the wishes are for!" Replied Dende_

"To save our hinds thats what for! But if you dont hurry it will be to late!" Ignoring the argument that is being held where the Guardian of the former earth is at, Vegeta turns to Goku only to receive a distant look on the younger saiyans face, following his gaze he turns to the fight between the eldest son of Goku and Majin buu only to find a slightly worse for wear Gohan and a newly healed Majin Buu who is visibly panting despite is completely healed looking body. Only this is not what shocks him the most, but the Fat Buu about fifty yards away from the two who have begun to fight once again.

_"Vegeta, Vegeta its me Dende, we are on Planet Namek and currently have all seven Dragon Balls, we just need to know what your wishes are."_

"Got it know listen carefully dende, I have two wishes i need to make, First I want the planet earth to be restored to its original state, and second I want all the people who were killed since the morning of the martial arts tournament to be restored. DO YOU UNDERSTAND? Did you get that Dende?"

_"yes i understand should i wish to make the wishes now?" _

"Yes Right NOW!" yelled Vegeta

_"ah im sorry.." stuttered Dende_

"Hey Dende, I'm putting all of my faith into Vegetas plan and i'd like for you to do the same, okay?" interposed Goku

_"Of course Goku, what would like the third wish to be Vegeta?" Replied Dende_

"Only those to matter to me." Turning back to the Battle field and pleased to see that Gohan is still able to weaken Majin Buu further more although dealing with more injuries himself and becoming more sluggish. Also noticing that Fat Buu is beginning to wake up due to heavy shaking from Hercule whom has descended from the cliff he has been on because of the constantly changing landscape from the battle of all battles waging on this very moment.

_"Vegeta, everything's a go!" Dende communicated disrupting Vegetas thoughts._

"Thank goodness, Procede now!" commented a relieved Vegeta

Moments later.._"Vegeta, We did it, all the people are back, their alive."_

"Hey, so whats next? Whats the plan huh?" asked a still confused Goku. Seconds later.."WHOA VEGETA, your halo's gone, your alive again!" looking out towads the battlefield they noticed that Gohan whom was holding the advantage is now losing more power because of recently also being alive, only now to be saved by the now one hundred percent Fat Buu.

"Oh Man I'm beat, Hey Father do you know why I suddenly lost alot of power?" asked Gohan who has just flown over to the two older saiyans with Hercule and Bee in each hand.

"Well your alive again son, Vegetas got a plan, who still hasn't' told me what it is, anyways he wished back the earth and all the inhabitants since the morning of the tournament back to life so now that your alive your body can't handle the strain as much as it can when your dead." replied Goku

Sitting down and releasing a sigh "I guess that makes sense, so mind telling us your plan Vegeta?"

"Yes, Kakarot I need you to Build a Spirit Bomb." Stated Vegeta. "A Spirit Bomb? yea right." Goku scoffed uncharacteristically.

"Yes, I believe that with the energy of the human race then we can defeat Majin Buu once and for all" Vegeta stated confidently.

"KabitoShin are you there? I need to speak to the inhabitants of the earth, all of them at once". "Are you saying you want to speak telepathically to the entire planet?" replied an uncertain Kai. "Exactly".

"Well we don't know how". "Great" muttered Vegeta crossing his arms in a frustrated manner.

"I believe I can help you there" stated a new voice. "King kai is that you?" Goku asked enthusiastically. "Of Course telepathic communication is my specialty!" chuckled the northern kai. "Okay Vegeta you've got the floor, when ever your ready go for it"

"Thats more like it" Stated a more than relieved Vegeta.

"People of the earth listen carefully as you know some very strange events have been taking place recently, your entire planet has been destroyed at the hands of Majin buu, then at the snap it has been restored back to normal, many of you are doubting that his has happend, but I can assure you this is not a dream!" Yelled out Vegeta.

"Not a dream? what is this guy talking about?" muttered a more than slightly confused Hercule. Goku Responding "Hes speaking to the people of the earth". "Hmm? ab alaba.. THATS NOT POSSIBLE!" stated a peeved Hercule. Back to vegeta-

"Unfortunately Majin Buu is still alive, and the earth is in grate danger. But a group of warrios have taken the fight on your behalf, however the battle has been extremely difficult, and we cant win it by our selves. That is why i am speaking to you right know, to ask for your help, if you can raise your hands up and lend us your energy we could use it to defeat Majin Buu Once and For all! Now lets begin, raise your hands up NOW!"

"Their ready Kakarot get ready". "Right im on it, your really on top of things, Im impressed." answered back Goku who has now begun to build the ancient tecnique learned from the now dead north kai.

Minutes later with only an insignificant amount of energy transfered due to the friends of the warriors who are currently located on the look out, minus Piccilo, Trunks, and Goten who are now going about the planet to help get people to raise their hands, although unsuccessfully.

Back on the Battle Field because of Fat Buu's weakening in strength, a now descently rested Gohan when to join the battle to buy more time for Goku to form the Spirit Bomb, with Gohan and Fat Buu they are now more at eaze fighting against Majin Buu in a two on one fight which is great for the two for they are now saving energy fighting together instead of seperate.

"Vegeta! Its not getting any bigger! We need more energy!" Shouted out a distressing Goku

Listening into King Kai's transmitance they are able to hear that the people of the Earth have been denying raising their hands and are disbelieving the voice of vegeta who is now irritated and is trying again..."WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO GROW UP, CANT YOU EARTHLINGS DO ANYTHING BY YOURSELVES!"

'Whats the hold up why isnt anyone giving their energy, every second is vital!' thought Goku who still hasnt gained much energy. By now Fat Buu has been taken down and left Gohan to fight the majin by valiantly him self, and is luckily able to hold his own.

Trying once more Vegeta Yelled out "People of the earth.. RAISE YOUR HANDS UP RIGHT NOW OR YOUR GOING TO DIE!". Yet still no one has offered any energy. Trying one last time "Hey people of the Earth you are all in grate danger, Majin buu has not been destroyed he lives, recently your whole planet has been destroyed, that was not a dream and it will happen again if you dont lend your energy, help get rid of Majin Buu before he gets rid of you! Raise your hands do it before its to late, dont let majin buu destroy you and your children, PLEASEE DONT LET HIM WIINNNN!" After only a few people have lent their energy, and Gohan still hasnt given up the fight, Fat Buu is now sleeping, Hercule is well being him self, Vegeta is Angry more so than usual and now Goku is desperate.

"FELLOW EARTHLINGS PLEASE LISTEN! WE NEED YOUR ENERGY NOW RAISE YOUR HANDS UP I BEG OF YOU THIS IS OUR LAST CHANCE TO DEFEAT MAJIN BUU!" Yelled out Goku in desperation, and because of Gokus world wide reputation he was able to gather much more energy but it was still only a meager amount. By now Majin Buu has noticed Gokus spirit Bomb and is desperately trying to stop Him from continuing the building of his demise. Vegeta noticing Gohans weakening form has now jumped into the battle along side a tiring Gohan and are doing as they can to keep Majin Buu from attacking Goku.

By now Goku has failed in his quest to gain energy and now out of pure anger towards the people of earth Hercule has come to the rescue "WHATS WRONG WITH YOU INGRATES CANT YOU LEND US A HAND, HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I SAVED YOU PEOPLE!"

"Please dont doubt, i was working under cover, i was keeping my identity a secret now raise those hands so i can defeat Majin Buu!" Now thanks to Hercules World reknown reputation the entire population have raised their handsand lent their energy, in which has gone towards building the Spirit Bomb which has reached an astronimical size and is nearly ready to throw.

Down on the Battle Field Gohan has punched Majin Buu off a batered, bruised and bloodied Vegeta in order for Goku to throw the Spirit Bomb, now Hercule who has carried away Vegeta. Now Goku throwing the bomb once everyone is at a safe distance Majin Buu was surprisingly enough was able to catch it Gohan and the now rested Fat Buu Came at Majin Buu and Blasted him with there all, with one final push of energy from all the assailants Majin Buu has been consumed by an immense amount of power thus ended the bubblegum monster of evil and saving the Universe.

After sitting together Gohan, Goku, Vegeta, Fat Buu, Hercule and last but not least the puppy Bee are all happily sore and in pain together, and finally at peace. This is how KibitoShin, Elder Kai and Dende found the group of warriors, looking like basically like crap.

First one to break the Silence was of course non other than Gohan.."I Dont know about you guys but i wouldnt mind a hot long bath right about now." chuckled Gohan

"Say Dende how about go and Heal Vegeta, hes the worst off out of all of right know" stated Goku. "Of course" replied the young Namekian. And so once the heros have all been healed even Fat Buu, have now all been teleported to the look out where they met with the rest of the gang. Bulma and Trunks Running towards Vegeta who surprisingly enough returned Bulmas Embrace as well as young Trunks. Then there was Hercule who tackled Videl in a loving father daughter hug, and finally after a nod from Gohan to Piccilo, Gohan and Goku where embraced by both Chi Chi and Goten, and after a few sobs here and there Goku reveiled he was to stay with them now that he has his life again thanks to the Elder Kai. Also Hercule Reveiled that Fat Buu would be living with them in Satan Manor. After During The Party that began after there return and all the embraces were finalized Gohan and Videl finally found time to sneak off to the back of the look out for some privacy.

Walking side by side standing at the end of the look out watching the sun set from a very beautiful location Gohan turned to Videl, rubbing his neck nervously, "So... How was Heaven?" Gohan awkwardly stated, trying to start a conversation. Shuffling her feet nervously she replied "Well I found your mom and Bulma and we spent hours searching for you". A now blushing Gohan him self has seemingly lost his nerve. "We also found Goten and Trunks after a while and told us what happend up to when they were absorbed by Buu in which they dont remember anything except being sent to Heaven" she continued. Feeling as though he should fill in the blanks Gohan told her of what happend once she and the rest died on the look out from his training to returning to fighting majin buu to find him self as well above snake way to his confrontation with King Yemma, to Finding his father on the land of the kais and the final battle for the sake of the Universe and up until they reached the Look out.

Slightly regaining his confidence Gohan turns to her and takes her hands in his, a move that made both blush furiously although ignoring his own staring straight into her blue hues. "Videl, I know we havnt know each other much but I feel as though I belong with you, you complete me in a way no else ever could or has." by now gohan is once again rubbing his neck nervously and has seemed to lost his nerve once again "Ah.. I was wondering whether or not well...umm." and before he could finish, surprising herself as well as Gohan, Videl shut him up by takin the front of his shirt pulling him down and softly placing her lips on his own. Wide eyes and shocked beyond belief that the girl of his dreams was kissing him it took Gohan a while to realize what was happening and once he did he closed once saucer sized eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist in what was sensual and began to grow more passionate until they regretfully seperated to let oxygen into their lungs. Smiling softly and giving him a peck once more, "I would love to be your _Girlfriend_ Gohan". Smiling rather goofily he shyly took her hand in his own, interlocked their finers and headed back to the others.

Once Gohan and Videl reached the others Krillin and Yamcha supposivly seeing a chance to further embarass the young demi-saiyan, waltzed right over to the two of them grinning like no tomarrow Krillin took the lead. "So you two, where have you guys been, eh Gohan? making out with your Girlfriend?" Yamcha snickering behind Krillin were both denied the opportunity when Gohan turned towards Videl and pulling her closer to his body surprisingly completely blush free for the both of them before Gohan bent down and gave her a small kiss leaving both Krillin and Yamcha open mouthed. Walking by Gohan closed both their mouths before heading back to the party ignoring his mothers ranting and gratefully accepting the Congratulations from everyone else. And so our heros partied till the kids fell asleep and more before heading back to their respectable homes leaving an also sleeping Videl in the embrace of a Sleeping Gohan in one of the multiple rooms in the look out.

* * *

><p>~~**~~Namek~~**~~<p>

Alone all by him self forgotten since the defeat of majin buu Porunga is still floating over the skys of Namek, complete and utterly ignored. "Hello? Is somebody going to make a wish or what?" Boomed the ageless Dragon with an unusually large sweat drop on the side of his head.


End file.
